gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimension Bellum: Chaos of Three Worlds
Dimension Bellum: Chaos of Three Worlds is a 2.5D crossover collaboration fighting video game that is development by the companies Team Clarent Project, In-Verse and ACS. It is confirmed that it will be available for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One consoles as well as the PC. Originally, Team Clarent Project had been in talks with In-Verse for a while with the idea of a fighting game crossover between characters from their respective franchises, but eventually they decided to also include ACS Softworks in on the project. This isn't the first time that all three companies have done a video game before, the first being Cross Code-X2: Project Unlimited Versus Battle. Dimension Bellum will have 48 characters (16 from each faction of the three companies) to choose from in the game as well as 2 unplayable bosses making a total of 50 characters. The poster characters for Dimension Bellum will be Siegmar Azurmann from the Monstrum Tower series (Team Clarent Project), Vanessa Luxaloss from the Adventures of Vanessa series (In-Verse) and Kiyo Kamiya from the Crisis Moon series (ACS). Prologue Damien Close is up to his old tricks again, then again, he's something that would never stop on accomplishing his one dastardly goal: To unleash eternal chaos to all corners of existence. This time, he decides on creating a giant, otherworldy, dimension manipulating monstrosity of a machine in order to cause more chaos, when he activates it, it results in three separate multiverses in being absorbed and colliding with one another, much to his satisfaction. After that happened, a few villainous individuals from those three multiverses appear before him and together they form teeth-clenched alliance united in the goal of causing more mayhem. However, it would soon appear that the machine Damien Close created turned out to do a little too well, as something created by the machine started to become born, a creature that threatens the existence of the three multiverses. So it is up to the numerous characters from the three multiverses to put a stop to it before it is too late. Game Menus Here is the list of game menus to choose from when you are playing Dimension Bellum: Chaos of Three Worlds. ARCADE - In this mode, you can either go one-on-one in a singles gauntlet against single numerous opponents, or you can choose a team of three characters and fight a series of opposing teams before facing the sub-boss and then fight the unplayable final boss. VERSUS - Here, you can fight one-on-one or two-on-two freely against the CPU or another player. You can save replays of your battles here and watch them in Gallery. TIME ATTACK - Similar to that of Arcade Mode, but you must complete it as quick as possible. CHALLENGE - A mode where there is a set of minigames and trials that you can partake in. After meeting certain conditions in Arcade or Time Attack Mode, you can have the opportunity of being able to fight the unplayable bonus boss: The Tlalli Demon from the Monstrum Tower series. SURVIVAL - With a character or a team of two, you must go through an endless gauntlet and defeat as many opponents as possible until your health bar is finally reduced completely. TRAINING - Here, you can practice to your heart's content in mastering the skill and abilities of your chosen character(s). GALLERY - A mode that lets you view the unlocked artwork and music for Dimension Bellum: Chaos of Three Worlds. You can also watch saved replays of your battles in Versus Mode. OPTIONS - Here you change the settings of the game as well as being able to save/load your progress. Gameplay The gameplay in Dimension Bellum: Chaos of Three Worlds will have a very familiar style for those who have played Team Clarent Project's fighting crossover, Chaos Clash: Project Xtreme Arena. During battle, players can attack with their characters with a selection of five buttons to use with: Light Attack, Middle Attack, Heavy Attack, Kick Attack and a Charge Attack. All playable characters also possess a special case of command attacks called Unique Attacks, Special Moves and Super Drives. Also during battles that have 3 vs 3 team battles, players can execute Team Strikes which involve all 3 members of the teams to attack with a Super Drive at once. All 48 playable characters have an ability called the Bellum Rage, which boost their strength, speed and endurance for a period of time. Some of the characters gain a unique appearance when their Bellum Rage is activated, for example: Siegmar Azurmann appears in his Fallen One Monstrum state, Nate Edwards appearance becomes slightly more demonic, Enkohime gains new tails, Balder Bryant revealing his 'hidden power' and Hikari Katsuragi appearing in her Goddess Athena form, eventually when the Bellum Rage activation time runs out, they will all revert to their original selves. Characters Of the 50 characters in Dimension Bellum, there are 48 playable characters to choose from with 16 characters each from franchises made by Team Clarent Project, In-Verse and ACS Softworks. A recent DLC update has expanded the character roster to 56 courtesy of 6 new characters added. TEAM CLARENT PROJECT Faction IN-VERSE Faction ACS Faction Unplayable Bosses List of Stages There are 18 stages to choose from and fight in while playing Dimension Bellum: Chaos of Three Worlds. Voice Actors Here is the list of voice actors (English and Japanese) that voices the characters appearing in Dimension Bellum: Chaos of Three Worlds. English Voices Japanese Voices Gallery Shown here are images of Dimension Bellum: Chaos of Three Worlds. Rivalry Unlike most crossover games, Dimension Bellum: Chaos of Three Worlds has rivalries that are composed of characters in a triple threat rather than two. RIVALRY LIST *'HEROES': Siegmar Azurmann - Vanessa Luxaloss - Kiyo Kamiya *'RIVALS OF THE HEROES': Adelheid Weisslöwe - Valeria Lindbergh - Yuko Amano *'BLOOD KNIGHTS': Villain - Keith Laurent - Kain *'DARK HEROES': Nate - Vladimir Arcos - Eiji Kagami *'ENERGY USERS': Yoshitsune Minamoto - Balder Bryant - Yuya Kinomiya *'RANDOM': Liao Hua - Jet Dark - Ed D. Axeman *'DARK ACTION GIRLS': Violet - Sophia von Ritter - Twilight *'BLACK/WHITE/GREY TRIO': Tristan Newbury - Karen Laine - Aris *'MASCOT TRIO': Yūki - Milo - Spunky *'WORKAHOLIC TRIO': Kureha - Claude Lindbergh - Juno Hawkins *'HUMBLE QUEST': Astolpho Le Chariot - Joker - Faye Kurosawa *'DANGEROUS GIRL TRIO': Semiramis - Sienna Travers - Hikari Katsuragi *'VIXENS OF FLAME': Enkohime - Alexa Maxwell - Risa Himawari *'SUB-VILLAINS': Ninus - Eliza Sampson - Dawn *'VILLAINS': Damien Close - Seth Einsteintin - Godfried Dominus *'FALLEN HEROES': Siegmar Umbra - Kali Chrome - Kira Kamiya Quotes See Dimension Bellum: Chaos of Three Worlds/Quotes Trivia * Dimension Bellum: Chaos of Three Worlds is the second game that has involved franchises from Team Clarent Project, In-Verse and ACS Softworks, but the first game that only involves all three companies. * The word 'Bellum' in the title is Roman Latin for 'battle' or 'war'. * Many characters in the game leave many implicative hints of knowing each other on a personal basis despite being from separate universes, though this may be due to them having met in the previous crossover Cross Code-X2: Project Unlimited Versus Battle. For examples; Vanessa Luxaloss from In-Verse's The Adventures of Vanessa and Tristan Newbury from Team Clarent Project's Lilim know each other, commenting and nervously joking about the insane physical strength of Tristan's homunculus wife Augusta and her passion for pro-wrestling. The vampire brother of Twilight, Dawn, and the demon lord Ninus also know one another. Juno Hawkins is also another unfortunate victim of Astolpho Le Chariot's many exaggerated pranks which had her put up at wanted poster of him with the name 'Alp' on it. Category:Original Category:Original Games Category:Original Crossover Category:ClarentBloodArthur Category:ClarentBloodArthur Game Idea Category:ClarentBloodArthur Games Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:ACS Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:XBOX One Category:XBOX One Games Category:PC Category:PC Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Crossover Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover fighting games Category:Games Category:Video Games